gymbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart's true Disposition
Heart's True Disposition is an episode of gym buddies revolving around Liz. Overview Liz puts the Gym Buddies in peril after aquiring a mysterious power from Artemis, one of Countless's minions. Summary Liz is told by a strange teenage boy named Artemis that she has a talent to bring out a person’s true essence, so she follows him. Suddenly Rob and Christian are attacked by figures shrouded in darkness. After they escape Christian promises Rob he’ll find Liz if Rob stays put in a safe place. When Christian finds Liz she is dozing off under a big oak tree and as she comes to Liz notices that Christian’s face is distorted like she’s seeing a 3d image without the glasses. He tells her that Rob is waiting for her and they turn to go. They then meet up with Chelsea, and Christian tells them to stay put so he can go get Rob. During a conversation with Chelsea Liz sees a red demon like figure directly behind Chelsea. She blinks hard and it vanishes. Christian and Rob return, and suddenly Artemis appears and asks Liz if she likes her “gift”. Everyone looks at him, puzzled. Suddenly Liz’s eyes glow bluish white and her hands radiate a shock wave that is the same color of her eyes. Suddenly a dark figure emerges from Rob and begins to scatter about the group. They all yell at Liz and ask her what she’s doing. In response, she says she doesn’t know. Suddenly Chelsea notices Butters and yells at him so he gets out of the way. Liz then sends the shock waves at Butters. A taller version of the same figure that emerged from Rob emerges from Butters. Butters joins the group as Liz targets Chelsea, and the red being Liz saw before appears. Finally she looks to Christian and the same thing that happened to the other three happens to him. Afterwards Liz’s eye go back to their original colors and she stops glowing. Artemis snaps his fingers and four “demons” join the creatures that attack Rob and Christian previously. Butters says, “I have a suggestion if it pleases the court.” Rob says, “Oh it pleases.” Butters yells “Run?!”. No one argues and they all flee the scene. The Gym Buddies question Liz about her new power and she has no answers to their questions. They then are cornered by the "demons". Liz goes into a state of shock at the fact that she caused this and begins tearing. Rob, Butters Chelsea and Christian all try to fight them off as the lead teenager laughs. During this Liz is begins to be taunted by each one of the demons. Realizing that they are not her friends. Liz stands and her eyes glow again and she holds her hands out and states, “You’re not my real friends your just figments of my mind.” Suddenly one by one the monsters disappear. Artemis states, “Well countless will be displeased with this.” And with that he vanishes. Everyone sits stunned. Chelsea squeaks, “At least that’s over.” Rob replies sarcastically “Well I’m glad to know Countless cares.” Butters says, “Let’s just go home and forget this ever happened.” And so they each returned home and agreed to forget about it. Appearances Main Cast #Liz #Rob #Christian #Butters #Chelsea Supporting Cast #Artemis Mentioned #Countless Category:Episodes